1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device for mounting a sunshade on a rear window shelf of a vehicle, more particularly to a support device for mounting a rear window sunshade, which is easily operable to adjust the inclination and height of the sunshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunshade device, which is installed on a rear window shelf of a vehicle for shading the interior of the vehicle from sunlight, generally includes a mount member secured on the rear window shelf, and an angle adjusting member which has a lower end pivoted to the mount member and a holding portion extending from the lower end upwardly and retainingly rotatable relative to the mount member. A base housing of a sunshade is secured on the holding portion for receiving retractably a screen. Thus, the screen can be adjusted to a desired inclination by turning the holding portion relative to the mount member.
Since the mount member is required to extend across the rear window shelf so that the screen can be pulled to cover the whole window, it is inconvenient to install the mount member on the rear window shelf when there are car accessories, such as an audio system (not shown) mounted on and projecting the rear window shelf.
The object of the present invention is to provide a support device for mounting a sunshade on a platform, which is operable to adjust the inclination and height of the sunshade.
According to this invention, the support device includes a mount member, an angle adjusting member, a retaining member, and a positioning member. The mount member includes a bottom portion which is adapted to be secured on a platform, and a pivot portion which extends upwardly from the bottom portion. The angle adjusting member includes a pivot segment which is connected pivotally to the pivot portion such that the pivot segment is rotatable relative to the pivot portion about a pivot axis in a longitudinal direction, a connecting segment which extends from the pivot segment in a radial direction relative to the pivot axis, and an adjusting segment which extends from the connecting segment, which terminates at a distal end, and which has proximate and distal adjusting regions that are respectively proximate to and distal from the connecting segment. The proximate and distal adjusting regions are angularly displaced from each other about a center axis that is parallel to the pivot axis. The retaining member is disposed to restrain rotation of the pivot segment relative to the pivot portion. The anchoring member is mounted movably on the adjusting segment, and is adapted to anchor an elongate housing of a sunshade. The anchoring member includes a lower portion with two sides opposite to each other in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, and front and rear walls which extend respectively and upwardly from the sides of the lower portion and which respectively terminate at front and rear edges that are spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction so as to confine therebetween a clearance for passage of a screen of the sunshade therethrough. A positioning member is disposed on the rear wall, and is retainingly displaceable between the proximate and distal adjusting regions so as to enable adjustment of angular position of the anchoring member relative to the angle adjusting member.